oscfandomcom-20200215-history
OpenSound Competition (Season 27)
. Reykjavik |Row 5 title = Interval act |Row 5 info = Final - "Closer" by Nylon (The Charlies) Qualification (1) - "Little Talks" by Of Monsters and Men Qualification (2) - "I Miss You" by Yohanna |Row 6 title = Dates of registration |Row 6 info = 11 March 2016 - 20 March 2016 |Row 7 title = Dates of contest parts |Row 7 info = Final - 30 April 2016 - 7 May 2016 Qualification - 3 April 2016 - 25 April 2016 |Row 8 title = Winning song |Row 8 info = - Shane Filan feat. Nadine Coyle - "I Could Be" |Row 9 title = Runner-up |Row 9 info = - Nina Nesbitt - "Chewing Gum" }} '''OpenSound Competiton 27 (OSC 27) was twenty-seventh contest in the history of OpenSound. The last winner (Iceland) was the host of this season and it was the second time for Reykjavik to host the main contest. Main concept of the season was to show Iceland as a land of ice. The winning song was chosen by online-voting in the participating countries. The type of contest system was traditional: after the Qualification Stage (First Day and Second Day) there were Final and Superfinal Stages. But for the first time 3 jokers were chosen in every Qualification Stage. Logo In 27-th season flag appeared in a kind of iceberg. Design was stylized to express icelandic atmosphere in showing country as a "land of ice". Used fonts were connected to fonts used in design of season in Odense. Main colors used in this design are white, blue and red forming the flag of Iceland. This logo was made by Kiryl Mazitau (Kirill Mazitov) in a collaboration with Daniyar Sharipov. Interval acts All acts were chosen by producers of the contest and by host party. They represented modern icelandic pop scene. Qualification Stage First Day was opened by most famous icelandic band - Of Monsters and Men what took part in the contest as representers of Malta before. That time they haven't qualified to the final. In Interval Act they performed their most succesful single "Little Talks" gathered more than 150 mln. views on YouTube. Qualification Stage Second Day Interval Act was represented by ballad "I Miss You" performed by Yohanna who also took part in the contest before but representing Jersey. At the contest she achieved top-10 of the Final Stage. In Interval Act she performed her song from 2008. In the Final Stage icelandic band Nylon (later changed their name to The Charlies) have shown their single from 2006 called "Closer". That year song entered not only icelandic chart (with 1-st place) but also brittish with 64-th position. Participants 4 regions which producers had had the best results in the last season started already from the Final: * - Sara Serena - "Asylum" * - Beatrice Egli - "Ohne Worte" * - Anni Bernhard (Full Of Keys) - "Me & The Sea" * - Aurea Sousa - "Nothing Left To Say" The other - from Qualification Stage. Top-7 from Qualification Stage First Day, top-7 from Qualification Stage Second Day, 6 jokers and two countries with administration's wildcards also went to the Final. 'Awards' Since 4-th Season the musician experts choose every Season their favourites. And Since 5-th Season their selection became known as Press Award. Also was intoduced Identity Award which can be given to best entry in local language (not in English). Return Award to the returning artist which presents the best one song by the jury meaning. And the last Leader Award is given to the country that reached the biggest amount of 12 points. Jury Award was replaced by Independent Award what was selected in the same way as Alternative Award some seasons ago. Later it was announced that Jury Award will still be selected though it will be chosen by auto-finalists (like it happened in 22-nd Season). 'Qualification Stage' The countries with places 1-7 in each day joined 4 already selected finalists. Six countries with jokers and two countries with administration wildcards joined them too. 'Qualification Stage First Day' 'Qualification Stage Second Day' 'Final Stage' 26 countries took their parts in this stage: 22 from Qualification Stage and 4 regions with the best results in the last season. And only top-4 reached Superfinal. The other songs were eliminated. 'Superfinal Stage' The leaders from Final Stage participated in this part of the competition.